


Tooth Fairy

by jujuves



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuves/pseuds/jujuves
Summary: Zuko is just trying have a good night with his husband, but their daughter loses a tooth.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 83





	Tooth Fairy

Sokka made dinner tonight. Thankfully, Izumi didn’t fill up on snacks and actually ate all of her food. Even so, they have enough leftovers to eat for lunch tomorrow. Sokka pours the noodles into a container. Zuko rounds the corner and grabs the tupperware from the counter.

“Are sure she’s asleep?” Sokka whispers.

“Last time I checked.” Zuko closes the fridge with two hands just to make sure it doesn’t make a sound.

“Good cuz she doesn’t need to see what we’re about to do.”

Sokka leans back onto the counter and grabs the edge. Zuko steps in close enough to kiss him, but he waits. 

“What?” Sokka whines. He stares at Zuko’s lips wanting so much more than just the pecks they’ve had throughout the day.

“I thought I heard something.”

“You're just paranoid,” he jokes. “I didn’t hear anything”

“Yeah, it was probably just the heat kicking on.”

“Exactly. Now would you kiss me already?”

Before Zuko can reach his lips, Sokka jumps onto the counter. Slightly frustrated, Zuko grabs behind his knees and drags him back to the edge. He fit perfectly between his legs, a move practiced many times before. Sokka flashes a cheesy grin and Zuko nuzzles into his neck.

Their bodies warm in the embrace and Zuko almost wants to check and see if Sokka accidentally turned the stove on. But he stays on Sokka’s jawline making a smooth trail of kisses towards his mouth. As Zuko inches closer, Sokka puts one hand on his cheek and the other on his hip. His fingers brush the skin between Zuko’s old college t-shirt and his overworn sweatpants that Sokka swore he threw out but nevertheless loves to see his husband in. 

Zuko tastes the little bit of spaghetti sauce left in the corner of Sokka’s mouth. He would be turned off except for the fact that he’d grown used to the domestic horror of adulthood. Messes and stains and cute little daughters walking in right in the middle of--

“Daddy! Daddy!” Izumi’s tiny toes tap on the tile of the kitchen floor.

“IZUMI!” Zuko yells. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Zuko scrambles to disentangle their limbs. Sokka freezes.

“Daddy, look!” She stretches her arms up and out above her head.

Zuko’s erratic heartbeat begins to slow, but his mind races wondering how she got down to the kitchen without making a sound and how much she saw her dads making out like horny teenagers. He straightens his shirt and pats Sokka on the knee to jolt him from his embarrassment.

The dimness of the stove’s overhead light shines on her hands. In her palm rests a small bloodied tooth. Sokka hops off the counter and walks to the wall to turn on the light. It stings his eyes for a second but quickly illuminates the scene of his husband sitting on his shins in the middle of the kitchen floor. Their daughter, with ruffled hair and twisted pajamas, hops from foot to foot in anticipation of their excitement.

“See! I told you it would come out!” She squeals. 

Zuko cups her hand in his to inspect the cause of his disrupted adult time. A teeny tiny tooth rests in the crease of her palm. Zuko knew she had been obsessing over the tooth all day, but when he put her to bed he thought she was out for the night. Apparently not.

“And I thought I told you to stay asleep.” She pauses on one foot visibly disappointed in Zuko’s stern voice.

“But daddy!” She groaned. “I gotta give it to the tooth fairy and I can’t give her a dirty tooth.”

She would’ve started tearing up had she not found out on her last tooth fairy incident that crying doesn’t work on Zuko. Luckily, her other dad was a sucker for the puppy dog face. She turned on her heels to Sokka who she would’ve never guessed also knew all of her tricks.

“Daaaad, will you wash my tooth for me, pleeease?” She bats her eyes like a pro.

He sees past her innocence and into Zuko’s eyes shooting daggers telling him to get rid of her as quickly as possible. With another insidious smirk Sokka squats down to her level. Zuko slumps into a pile. He’s given up on sex tonight.

“Aww, Zumi! Your tooth came out. Let me see.” He gestures towards her mouth and she opens like a crocodile.

“Now you look like a jack-o-lantern!” He teases.

“No I don’t!” She giggles.

“Yes you do, silly! Now go to sink so I can wash your tooth and rinse your mouth.”

Zuko, already knowing what to do, lets the water run for a second to warm up. Sokka grabs a cup from the cabinet and pours in a little salt.

“Give Daddy your tooth.” 

“Here ya go, Daddy!” She flashes him a messy toothless grin.

“Thank ya, Zumi!” Zuko says with a singsong lilt. 

He dips his hands in the warm water and rubs the tooth squeaky clean. In tandem motions, Sokka puts the glass under the water right when Zuko lifts the tooth to his eye to inspect it.

“All clean.” Zuko dries it with a paper towel.

“How much do you think the tooth fairy will give me for this tooth?”

“I don’t know, it looks kinda expensive. She might give you two whole dollars.” He leans closer like he’s giving her trade secrets.

“Really?! That’s one more dollar than last time!”

“Maybe if you go to sleep really soon she’ll give you even more.”

“Even more money?! Dad, hurry up so I can go to sleep!” She is impatient..

Sokka stirs the salt into the water until it dissolves completely. The spoon clanks on the counter but the sound is inaudible with Izumi’s pleas consuming the air.

“Stay still, Zumi. Open your mouth and remember not to swallow the water. And don’t spit it out this time!” She follows his instructions to the letter.

“Do you remember how to swish it around?” Her head shakes and nods at the same time going in a circle. Sokka remembers how long it took them to teach her last time. He might be teasing Zuko with waiting, but teaching her again would take all night.

“Puff your cheeks out...Now shake your head all over the place.”

Sokka sees Zuko doing miniature versions of Izumi’s movements. He is blissfully unaware of Sokka’s casual yet suggestive glances. He’s too focused on Izumi’s rugged pigtails swaying with every head shake.

“Good job!” Zuko congratulates. “Spit that out in the sink and take a sip of this regular water and spit it out too.” He lifts her up so she can reach.

Sokka wipes off her mouth and checks that the bleeding has stopped. Her cheeks fit right into the palm of his hand.

“Okay, let’s get you back in bed.”

They each grab one of her hands and swing her through the air. She giggles again to reveal her new smile. Still dangling from their embrace, Izumi lifts her feet so they can go up the steps. As they approach her room Zuko can see a dim light. They push the door open and see the lamp on her nightstand moved closer to the bed, perhaps where she could have inspected the tooth that would soon put money into her piggy bank. Zuko chuckled under his breath and handed Izumi’s hand to Sokka. He readjusted the lamp and refluffed her blanket. Sokka, after tossing her in the air a few times, set Izumi on the bed.

“Alright, Zumi. Put your tooth under the pillow.” Zuko gingerly placed the tooth between her cupped hands.

“Is the tooth fairy gonna come this time?” She said with wide eyes.

“She will if you go to sleep real fast!” He tosses the covers over her entire body and waits for her head to peek out. Already feigning sleep, she doesn’t move a muscle.

Sokka walks to the other side of the bed and folds the blanket down. Izumi has actually fallen asleep. He pushes the loose hairs off her face and tiptoes out of the room. Zuko closes the door, careful not to let it creak. 

“Do you have cash? I only have one dollar.” Sokka whispers more quietly than necessary.

“Shit. Well I guess that’s a problem for the morning. I think we were in the middle of something before we got interrupted.”

“Were we? I thought we were getting ready for bed.” Sokka walks proudly past him and towards their bedroom.

Zuko droops. Having briefly thought his night was ruined he’s surprised when Sokka presses him against the wall.

Maybe there was still hope for their night after all.


End file.
